


Eyes On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Petplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave doesn't mind being John's pet. He doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> okay golly so this is really different than anything i've ever written before so um basically i wrote this anonymously in a certain tumblr users ask box paragraph by paragraph but i guess people liked it so i'm gonna finish it and post it here. wow yeah okay cool lets go

John tugged on the leash wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Come," he commanded. A quiet choke followed by a weak whimper escaped from Dave's lips. His rug burned knees stung as he slid them along the carpet, following the direction John pulled him in without question.

John turned abruptly, causing Dave to collide with him, dropping him to his elbows, ass on display like a fine vase in a museum. John's eyes traveled along his slim body.

"Stay, boy."

Dave complied unquestioningly once again.

A hand, John's hand, carded forcefully through his hair. It was an action Dave yearned for. Praise. The hand trailed down Dave's sideburns, over the shell of his ear, to his chin, tilting his face up. His eyes met the amused blue eyes guiding him with complete submission.

"You're being a very good boy today." Dave couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face.

John's answering smile was brief. "Just because you've been good doesn't mean we're done."

"I-I-" Dave attempted to choke out the words 'I don't want to be done' before the hand that was once placed so gently on his chin in praise landed swiftly on his already pink ass in punishment.

"Has the good boy had a change of heart?" John asked with an air of sarcasm in his tone. "Well, we'd better fix that."

The leash was tugged again, this time upwards, forcing Dave onto his knees like a dog learning to beg. How ironic, he thought. He already knew how to beg. 

"Now, you know what tricks I've taught you," John said, unzipping his jeans. "Show me again how good you are."

The rustle of cloth hitting the floor filled the room, and at the sight of John's thick cock in front of him, Dave found himself practically salivating.

Nothing felt better than pleasing John. Nothing felt better than making him feel good.

Leaning forward, Dave's tongue gently caressed the tip of John's length. This was paid back to him in a deep exhale. It was music. A symphony. 

A breathy curse came from John when Dave's tongue trailed down to the underside of his cock. He trailed back up with his tongue flattened, smoothing across John's length slowly, so slowly. When Dave again reached the tip, he took the head into his mouth carefully, watching his teeth. He suckled lightly, a little groan slipping from John.

"So good..."

Once again a hand was placed in his hair, firmly fisting it instead of the gentle touches from before. Dave scooted a bit closer in eagerness.

Moving forward had sent the head of John's cock further back along Dave's tongue. He let himself stop thinking, just letting his mouth pleasure John how he knew worked best. He let himself feel the warm velvet that was his skin, the iron vice that was his hand. He listened to John's gasps and exploding moans and the expletives that mixed with 'Dave' and whimpers of 'good, so good'.

The tug of the leash eventually began to pull him forward, push him away, and Dave let it lead him.

The thrusts of John's hips became more erratic, hitting the back of Dave's throat until he nearly gagged. Suddenly, John pulled away. Dave's mouth felt uncomfortably empty, and he looked up through his eyelashes questioningly at John.

John's hand snaked its way out of Dave's hair to sweep back his own disheveled locks from his damp forehead with a chuckle. Stepping out of the pile his jeans and boxers left on the floor, he stepped, bare foot, backwards.

Dave fell back to his hands and knees.

A disheveled and breathless John was what stood, nearly nude, before a completely naked and collared Dave. He had to keep from wiggling his hips, he was so eager to see what John had in store for him.

"Excited, hmm?" So maybe he hadn't been able to stop his hips from wiggling a bit. So sue him.

"Good. No one likes a reluctant pet." John's voice ran silkily from his throat, sending a shiver of anticipation down Dave's sharp spine. The gentle pull of the leash that followed was barely needed. 

This tug found Dave on his forearms, ass in the air, back curved. Just how he knew John wanted him. He let his head hang, eyes on the beige carpet. The tips of his blond hair blocked his peripheral vision. The only way he knew what John was doing was through sound and touch. Calloused fingertips along his side and leather chafing against his neck meant John was walking behind him.

He would have heard John's feet padding, but the pounding of blood in his ears and his own breathing blocked it. 

A sharp exhale and the crack of knees was followed by the rustle of fabric and the pop of a cap opening. The sounds confirmed Dave's excited thoughts. 

The sound of the cap closing was just barely audible to Dave. His heavy breathing sped up along with his heart rate, a fast and shallow panting.

The leash ran slack, and this alerted Dave to John's steps forward.

John's words came out awed and a little breathless once again. "You're so good at staying. Good boy." With the words came a gentle touch on Dave's lower back. He pressed himself ever so slightly into the soft touch before John drew his hand away.

Two cold, slick fingers ran along the cleft between Dave's ass cheeks. Unprepared, a whine slipped from between Dave's lips as he jerked away. He knew it was a mistake the second he reacted. 

Dave did his best to choke back his yelp when John spanked him, harder than he had before.

"You know what you did wrong," he chastised, landing another slap on Dave's ass in the same place. The sting was almost unbearable. A choked whimper escaped Dave once again.

John pulled the leash sharply, silencing any sound Dave could have made.

"Good boys are quiet. I thought you were a good boy. Are you or aren't you?"

Dave nodded as vigorously as he could. He didn't bother whining out a yes. John was being more strict than usual today and Dave was not eager to get on his bad side.

"Well then, you'd better hush now."

The somewhat warmer fingers continued their way down their path, pausing at Dave's hole and staying there a moment.

John placed a barely-there kiss on Dave's left cheek before entering him with two very slick fingers.

The familiar sting was tolerable, almost a welcome feeling. It wasn't long before John's prodding, searching fingers found the very specific spot that made Dave unable to stop himself from crying out wordlessly. 

"Beg for me, Dave."

"P-Please!"

"Please, what?"

John worked a third finger into Dave, curling and pressing until Dave was all shuddering and sweat.

"You choose now to be coy?"

Dave could answer only with a high pitched mewl.

"You'll never get what you want if you don't use your words. I've taught you that, my good, good boy." 

The collar pressed more tightly into Dave's throat while John thrust his fingers deeply into Dave.

"Fuck me, please! I'll do anything, anything at all, John, master, please!" It was more of a gasp, an instant reaction than anything, but it made John remove his fingers slowly from Dave with a slight chuckle.

"Good boy. Hold on now."

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. He was painfully hard and every moment John wasted was sweet agony. 

The pop of the cap opening was heard once again, and the closing of it as well. The sound of John stroking himself with lube caused Dave to bite his lip. He knew for sure what was happening now.

"Look at you, showing yourself off like that." Dave had to admit he had thrust his ass further into the air. "You can't wait for this."

The head of John's cock lined up with Dave's hole. It took every ounce of Dave's willpower not to thrust backward.

"Good."

John pressed slowly into Dave, taking his time. John's girth made it a bit hard to adjust, but Dave knew from experience that the stretching and stinging was well worth the ecstasy that would follow. 

When John had sunk himself as far as he could go, he stood completely still for a moment. A wiggle of anticipation from Dave sparked him to pull out, just as slowly.

He then slammed himself back in, starting off on a quick but steady pace. It was all Dave could do to stay in place, let alone keep his mouth shut. He'd regret the rug burn on his forearms tomorrow. For now, he'd only think about the bruisingly strong grip on his hip, the ring of red the collar was undoubtedly making on his neck, and of course the friction causing waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"Loud, I want you loud."

"John-"

"That's master to you."

"Master, harder, please, yes, oh..."

"Louder. I want the neighbors to complain."

"Faster, please, I'm begging, there there oh there pleaseohgod-"

John tugged the leash taut enough to pull Dave up onto his knees for the second time, his blond head leaned back on John's broad shoulder.

The tug of the leash was nearly abandoned in favor of that strong grip taking its rightful place on either side of Dave's hips. John's thrusts became deeper and harder, much to the pleasure of a nearly gone Dave.

"May I, oh god-"

"May you what?"

"May I touch myself, please, master, oh-"

"Y-yes."

Dave's fingers wrapped themselves desperately around his length, pumping in time to John's thrusts.

When John's hips became more erratic, his chin rested on Dave's shoulder, breathing hard.

"You don't finish until I finish, got it?"

Dave whined out an affirmative answer.

Dave's hand sped as John's hips did the same, a sputtered 'Dave' being the only warning before hot spurts filled Dave. Their hips slowly came to a stop in unison. 

John pulled out and quickly turned Dave around to face him.

"Finish for me, pet."

Dave didn't have to be told twice.

He lasted only thirty seconds more before hot white liquid coated his hand and stomach, a wordless moan falling from his lips. He laid back, exhausted.

John crawled forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Dave's lips.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> i guess if you'd like to request something those are open at eyeofthestrider.tumblr.com


End file.
